lostpediafandomcom_da-20200214-history
Lost: Missing Pieces
Lost: Missing Pieces er en række "Brudstykker" som viser en række hændelser. Der er 13 "Mobisoder". Ny Information *Frogurt var intereseret i Libby. *Ben fortæller Jack at hvis han forlader Øen vil han tilbage. *Michael kendte Bens navn før nogen andre. *Juliet fortæller Jack om Bens plan om at kidnappe de gravide kvinder. *Walt sad i Room 23. *Arzt så Jack lede efter sin far. *Arzt fortalte Sun, Jin, Michael og Hurley at han ikke ville flytte til Hulerne men skiftede mening efter at have hørt Monsteret. *Arzt vidste ikke noget om vejret. *Arzt var i Australien for at møde hans internetkæreste. *Christian Shephard sagde til Vincent at han skulle vække Jack. Missing Pieces *Matthew Fox som Jack Shephard (5/13) *Harold Perrineau som Michael Dawson (5/13) *Elizabeth Mitchell som Juliet Burke (4/13) *Jorge Garcia som Hugo "Hurley" Reyes (3/13) *Daniel Dae Kim som Jin-Soo Kwon (3/13) *Michael Emerson som Benjamin Linus (2/13) *Yunjin Kim som Sun-Hwa Kwon (2/13) *Emilie de Ravin som Claire Littleton (1/13) *John Terry som Christian Shepard (2/13) *Daniel Roebuck som Dr. Leslie Arzt (2/13) *Madison som Vincent (2/13) *Sean Whalen som Neil "Frogurt" (1/13) *William Mapother som Ethan Rom (1/13) *Julie Adams som Amelia (1/13) Mobisoder 01 *Navn: The Watch *Personer som er med: Jack Shephard, Christian Shephard, *Nummer: 01 *Skrevet af: Carlton Cuse *Hovedperson: Jack Shephard 02 *Navn: The Adventures Of Hurley And Frogurt *Personer som er med: Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, Neil "Frogurt", *Nummer: 02 *Skrevet af: Edward Kitsis og Adam Horowitz *Hovedperson: Hugo "Hurley" Reyes 03 *Navn: King Of The Castle *Personer som er med: Jack Shephard, Benjamin Linus, *Nummer: 03 *Skrevet af: Brian K. Vaughan *Hovedperson: Jack Shephard 04 *Navn: The Deal *Personer som er med: Juliet Burke, Michael Dawson, *Nummer: 04 *Skrevet af: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Hovedperson: Michael Dawson 05 *Navn: Operation: Sleeper *Personer som er med: Jack Shephard, Juliet Burke, *Nummer: 05 *Skrevet af: Brian K. Vaughan *Hovedperson: Juliet Burke 06 *Navn: Room 23 *Personer som er med: Benjamin Linus, Juliet Burke, *Nummer: 06 *Skrevet af: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Hovedperson: Benjamin Linus 07 *Navn: Artz & Crafts *Personer som er med: Leslie Artz, Jin-Soo Kwon, Sun-Hwa Kwon, Michael Dawson, Hugo "Hurley Reyes, *Nummer: 07 *Skrevet af: Damon Lindelof *Hovedperson: Leslie Artz 08 *Navn: Buried Secrets *Personer som er med: Jin-Soo Kwon, Sun-Hwa Kwon, Michael Dawson, *Nummer: 08 *Skrevet af: Christina M. Kim *Hovedperson: Sun-Hwa Kwon 09 *Navn: Tropical Depression *Personer som er med: Michael Dawson, Leslie Artz, *Nummer: 09 *Skrevet af: Carlton Cuse *Hovedperson: Leslie Artz 10 *Navn: Jack, Meet Ethan. Ethan? Jack *Personer som er med: Jack Shephard, Ethan Rom, Claire Littleton, *Nummer: 10 *Skrevet af: Damon Lindelof *Hovedperson: Ethan Rom 11 *Navn: Jin Has a Temper-Tantrum on the Golf Course *Personer som er med: Jin-Soo Kwon, Hugo "Hurley Reyes, Michael Dawson, *Nummer: 11 *Skrevet af: Drew Goddard *Hovedperson: Jin-Soo Kwon 12 *Navn: The Envelope *Personer som er med: Juliet Burke, Amelia, *Nummer: 12 *Skrevet af: Damon Lindelof og J.J. Abrams *Hovedperson: Amelia 13 *Navn: So It Begins *Personer som er med: Christian Shephard, Jack Shephard, Vincent, *Nummer: 13 *Skrevet af: Drew Goddard *Hovedperson: Vincent *Lost: Missing Pieces *Lost: Missing Pieces